Diary of Two Guard Captains
by dark chocolate thunda
Summary: A true story (with names changed) of two senior guard captains going through their final marching band season. Expect drama, ranting, and pointless humor
1. Prolouge

**Hello everybody! I'm Grace, **_and I'm Maddie_and we're the captains of the navy lightning marching band color guard. We're both seniors and we currently have a guard of nine girls. Lately though, we've felt that we needed to vent to something so we decided to make a little diary to get our feelings out. We'll start at band camp and move on throughout the entire band season.

Prologue

July 8th 2013 8 o'clock.

**Today was my last first day of band camp... And nobody was here. 'What the heck?' I thought looking around the empty band room. There were a few stragglers but absolutely no guard people. 'Wait a minute...' I looked over at the clock hanging on the far wall.****7:30. I face palmed. Of course**_**I**___**get here a half an hour earlier than call time. Oh well, might as well wait. I had gotten up****at 6:45 for this and sped through my routines thinking I would be late even though I lived about two minutes away from the school. Omg finally some people are coming in. Two guard returners walked in. Their names were Brittani and Emily. I swear those two were inseparable. Emily was known for being really sweet and kind while Brittani was more sarcastic and pessimistic, and then the rest if the people came including my good friend Selena who I had convinced to join again after she had done it my sophomore year. We all exchanged greeting and introductions. Ok****7:45. Where are Maddie and Amanda? They're not usually this late. Oh wait a second 'here they come.' I thought looking at of the open door to the band room. Let the games begin...**

_Ok first last day of band camp. I got all of my stuff, water bottle, sunscreen, gloves, phone now I just have to get out of the house and pick up Amanda and Jonathan. I got to Amanda's house she wasn't ready she still needed to put on her shoes even though it's__7:25 I called her yesterday and told her I would be there around now. Ugh come on Amanda I want to get there earlier than last year. Ok she's ready and it's7:30__oh boy I hope Jonathan is ready. Oh good he is let's go. I walk into the band room__at 7:45__ok I'm still slightly early but not as early as I wanted to be. No Mr. Satoshi today so Mr. Mega and Mrs. Caunt are in charge. Stupid section leader meeting ok I'm in charge of helping the guardies with all of their different feet and hand positions with the stations. Ok let's get this party started..._


	2. Chapter 1

_July 8th 2013 8:30 am_

_Warm up time. We don't run for once because Mr. Sat isn't here. Mega is just getting over being sick so he doesn't want to die._**Thank Christ because you know** **running is bad for Grace.**___He put in some music during warm ups so it made it go by a little better._**It was the ABCs and twinkle, twinkle little star. It was weird cuz it was off key, but we're band we shouldn't be off key.**__

_Then we go into stations and the guard is with the saxophones. We call ourselves the 'Saxy Guard'. When we went into the second stationary command station it was Jane and David and they are pretty funny. David plays the Tuba and Jane plays the mellophone. So we start and I go around and help my girls and one boy with their feet. David says "Consistent steps are important. If you don't have Consistent steps I will consistently touch you're nipples."_**XD it made me fall out of form!**_We all started busting up laughing but quickly got back into attention and continued in with the lesson. To make sure the kids didn't break attention we as section leaders went around the group and made funny faces or said funny things to see if they could hold it. David goes up to our guard guy Ben and whispers "I will sodomize your abortion"_**he also falls out of form. The whole time Jane was staring creepily into everybody's eyes like she was staring into everybody's soul. O.O **

_We switch around for the rest of the time and do different marching stations. There was this one saxophone player, Angel, who was always perfect with his steps. We then nicknamed him 'Perfect Angel'._**Lol perfect Angel over here. He hated that nickname and he'd always blush when Maddie said it to him. CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE****TONIGHT?!**_Of course Grace would start singing that song anyways, we broke for lunch and ate sandwiches and I sat next to another sax player, Jimmy, he was super funny and we started talking and I learned that he played football last year. He was kind of cute though. _**Yeah she had a little bit of a crushy Crush on him. Meanwhile, I was staring at the very cute drummer Ryan Crandall. You have to say his full name. It's a rule. Same goes for his brother, Sam Crandall. Dos arms do.**_And they can lift! And this other drummer, Jeremy Meeker-Hackett, can lift too._**Oh, they lift. It's quite beautiful to watch, well not as beautiful as 'his beautiful face' but you know, still pretty good.**

_On with the story, we then break off into sections and guard gets their band camp clothes and changes into them. Then we go to dance class with this ballet instructor, Chris, man did we work our butts off._**I couldn't feel my body afterwards.**_My abs ached and so did my whole body. _

_We met our new choreographer, Miss Schneider; she was nice but made us work hard, so I all ready like her._**Yeah me too. That's pretty much all that happened, wouldn't you say so Maddie?**_Yea pretty much Grace. So that's day 1. _


End file.
